A Girls' Talk
by Nadine8799
Summary: Misaki, Akari, Kourin and Asaka were planning on a sleepover after work. Their boyfriends have a whole almost different plan.


I have always wanted to try writing a Seiyuu (Voice Provider) AU. This story have been in my list since I wrote I Dare You To Act Like, guess it's time to put it out~ btw, thank you for reading my stories, I hope you like it oh and thanks for the support and always know, CfV is not mine.

 **A Girls' Talk**

Miwa cramped between Kai and Ren who were reading the dialog script for episode 60: Wall of the General of Cardfight! Vanguard. Obviously, Kai got annoyed while Ren just scoot over to the side a little. Kai glared at Miwa and was about to tell him to get off while Miwa playfully said, "Did you hear?"

And incredibly it took both of the voice providers' attention as they eyed him. Kai didn't talk so Ren took the lead and asked him, "About what Miwa-kun?"

Miwa smirked at his two best friends as he answered, "The girls are having a night out"

Ren felt a rock hit his head cause he thought it was about something important while Kai tried to just shake it off. Trying hard to still be the playful Ren he asked, "so?"

"We have to sneak in and hear their conversations!"

"I don't think it will be polite to Miwa-kun" said the blue-haired voice provider, Sendou Aichi, as he walked toward the three older guys holding the very same script as Kai and Ren. Although Ren thought about what Miwa said and thoughfully considered it.

"Don't be that polite Aichi~ it's just for a while anyway" Ren said, joining on Miwa's side. Miwa put his arm on Ren's shoulder as he was happy that Ren joined his side. But the others reaction was not the same.

"Misaki won't like that" Kai answered sternly.

"Kourin won't too" Aichi said, joining Kai's side.

"Eh? But I want to know if Asaka talk about me with the girls!" Ren faked his action as he tried to put his bait on, cause he knew the boys boys are far more curious person than he is.

Miwa noticed it and joined in the bait, "Me too! I wonder if Akari talks about us there"

Aichi and Kai eyed each other.

* * *

Kai and Ren watched as their girlfriend stood in front of the mic, shouting and saying their lines, sometimes even acting as if they were holding the cards. Both of Ren and Kai don't have much lines for the 61st episode because it's mostly Misaki versus Asaka in a battle. But they liked watching the two girls acting as the two animated girls who looks just like them. After the episode was over they were all thanking each other for the good job and started preparing to leave.

"Thanks for the good job Tokura-chan, Narumi-chan! Suzugamori-kun! Kai-kun! It was a good episode!" The producer praised them.

"Your welcome!" They shouted back as they bowed to show appreciation. Then they started walking towards the exit to go home. Each holding a bag of their needs. Misaki and Kai held hands tightly as they tried to embrace that small warmth while Ren have his hand around Asaka's waist and Misaki and Asaka talked about the episode they just voiced out.

"But I never thought we would fight in a match for a second time, right Misaki?"

"Same. It was a pretty awesome scene though, can't wait for the next episode"

"Eh? We all know Asaka will lose anyway" Asaka said as she smiled happily, after all it was just an episode of an anime.

"But it was good job, well done Asaka" Ren said as he kissed her softly on her cheek and it made Asaka giggled while Kai felt way too embarrassed to praise Misaki when the other lover was like that. After a few more walking they reached the front door and a car already awaits the girls. Inside the car is Akari on the driver seat and Kourin next to her. Kourin waved at Aichi who suddenly appeared behind Asaka. Aichi walked toward Kourin and kissed her forehead as they bid good night. Ren shared another kiss with Asaka before Asaka jumped in the car to the seat behind Akari.

"Good job today Misaki. Love you, sleep tight tonight" Kai said in his lowest voice, because he knew if Miwa or Ren found him talking like this it will earn him endless teases from the. Misaki smiled at her boyfriend who's brushing her hair gently then cupped her cheeks and kiss her on her forehead then let go.

"Thanks, love you too Kai" Misaki whispered after Kai kissed her forehead then she took the advantage of Kai lowering down as she stole a kiss on his cheek then left him hanging, touching the cheek she just kissed. But when Kai realised it, she was already inside the car and all he could do was just wave back at her.

"It's time boys" Miwa said as he suddenly appeared behind Ren. The three boys eyed each other, one with curiousity, one with exictment and one with hesitation. Miwa led the way as they gathered inside Miwa's car.

 _"Hey girls! Good job today!"_ Clearly it was Akari's bubbly high voice that Miwa fell into. Miwa started his car engine as he kept the radio on. Aichi tapped his shoulder seconds after the Akari's voice came out.

"Miwa-kun, what did you do?" Aichi asked, pointing at the radio.

"Miwa installed a small mic chip on the car and Akari's room. For us to hear them, but they can't hear us" Ren explained. Kai thought about Ren's statement over and over and over again... How was he able to install the mic chip inside Akari's room without her noticing? If it's in the car it would be easy, she might have something to do outside or Miwa simply borrowed the car. But, inside the room? Seems like Aichi was thinking the exact same thing as Kai cause Kai gave a glare at Miwa and Aichi put on a soft questioning look at him.

"Akari and I are dating, it's usual for me to go in her room" he said, after he realised the look.

"Right..."

Miwa blushed as he suddenly thought about what they might thought about. He brushed it off and said, "Well, let's just listen"

 _"How was your recording?"_ Aichi noticed it immediately that it was Kourin's voice.

 _"Good! Misaki really hit it"_

 _"Well, now. Who's up for some snacks,sweets, late night movies and talking?"_ Then it was Akari's voice. In the background they can hear the noises of the window being open and Akari talking to a person who's taking the order for some food. The boys knew they went to the drivethrough then.

"They speak casually..." Ren commented as he felt a bit disappointed. Kai and Aichi remained silent while Miwa kept smiling as he drove the car. Even after the boys have have fast food delivery dinner in Miwa's house and almost all of them fell asleep, the girls haven't done watching the movie. Ren and Kai was awake though, and suddenly they heard Akari said about the movie being over and that they wanted to sleep.

"Guys! Wake up! They're going to sleep!" Ren jumped a bit and shook Aichi and Miwa up. Aichi rubbed his eyes as Miwa suddenly started being energetic again.

Kai was not amused, "Why wake up when they're going to sleep?"

"Because Kai... Before sleeping, girls talk" Ren and Miwa said as they smirked. Aichi sat next to Kai as they continued to listen at the small radio in front of them. They heard shuffling sounds and guess it was them setting their bed to sleep. Kai and Aichi was expecting them to actually go to sleep and prove Miwa wrong, instead with one sentence, Miwa proved Kai wrong.

 _"Ok. So who's gonna start first?"_ it was Asaka asking them. A pretty loud, 'hmmmm' came out of the radio.

 _"Why not Kourin?"_ Kai found it hard to believe that it was Misaki suggesting it first. But they kept on listening as Aichi tensed.

 _"Why me?"_ Kourin complained.

 _"Well in the other sleepover, we always start. Come on, just a little bit of you and Sendou~"_ Asaka persuaded and Ren wanted to laugh as he never heard her talk with that kind of tone with him before. A tone where she wanted to be spoiled. Little did he know himself, he wanted her to use that tone with him, he wanted her to be spoiled around him.

 _"Is there any improvement between the two of you?"_ Akari asked. Kourin seem to be thinking as she was silent from the radio but then she let out a small noticeable sound.

 _"There is!"_ Akari said as she noticed probably the light change in her face _"Spill it Kourin"_

Kourin hesitated, but she knew well that they won't give up till she actually tell them, so she sighed and stuttered a bit, _"Just a few days ago Sendou finally k-ki-kissed me"_

The boys and the girls heard it right and they all had the same reaction, _"...NO WAY"_

"WHAT!? Aichi you had the courage already!?" Miwa asked Aichi as Ren hugged Aichi like how a mother would hug her son because he's proud of him. While Kai... was pretty much speechless.

"Yeah... well Kourin was being too cute that time" Aichi said and the other three can hardly believe Aichi would say something like that without actually blushing.

"My son. You have grown up"

"Aichi is finally being a real man"

and Kai was still speechless.

 _"So~ how was it?"_ Asaka's voice sound intimidating while the boys heard a light nudging on the background.

 _"...how was what?"_

Kai can clearly feel Misaki rolling her eyes, because she doesn't take oblivoiuness well. Then Misaki said, _"Well it WAS your first kiss anyway. Knowing Aichi, probably he will make it special in a way"_

There was a silent pause till Kourin said, _"But just him being there with me is already special"_

"KOURIN KNOW HER WORDS BABY!" Ren and Miwa shouted as they clapped their hands respectively. Kai was smiling as he heard that answer cause silently, he wish Misaki would say something like that.

Ren, Kai and Miwa turned to Aichi as he was caught blushing madly, unlike before asnd he stuttered, "It was Kourin's first kiss?"

Rather than stuttering it sounded like Aichi was proud saying that sentence and Miwa can only tease him with a, "Oh~ someone's in love~" and at the same time, Akari was saying that to Kourin as well.

 _"I'm not the only one in love here, right A~ Ka~ Ri~ -chan~"_ Kourin persuaded.

Akari chuckled as she said, _"Which means, I'm next then"_

 _"So? So? Did Miwa do anything?"_ Kourin asked, his voice sounds cheerful rather than the bashful sound from before. Miwa tense as he wanted to know the answer very badly but would be real hurt if it's not as he expected,

 _"...well he took me to the worst date ever"_ Akari responded then the awkward pause appeared again. The girls then screamed unbelievably loud and the boys stared at Miwa who was dumbfounded himself.

"I did?"

"Miwa/Miwa-kun did?"

"Unbelievable"

Then the girls' screams died down and Akari started rush speaking, _"Just kidding. Miwa took me to a theme park and he was saying pick up lines. It was all cheesy yet it made him look magical and he treated me one of the most romantic dinner I've had in my life and he gave me this really cute teddy bear and and and"_

The boys heard a little pat as Asaka said, _"Woah stop there and breath girl"_

 _"I'm sorry Asaka. It's just that, I never thought I could be this lucky enough to have him"_

 _"Hm... You think I don't feel lucky to have Suzugamori?"_ Asaka continued, her voice sounded proud of herself. Ren felt his lips forming a smile. He moved his head closer to the radio unconsciously.

 _"Oh yeah, how was your relationship?"_ Kourin asked as another shuffling sounds was heard by the boys from the radio.

What Asaka responded with was not what Ren would've though, _"Not very good"_

Ren felt his heart a bit toght. He tried to recall every past events with her. Because he usually always give his attention only to her. What did he do to make her unsatisfied? Kounrin asked Asaka, _"Why?"_

 _Surprisingly Misaki was the one who answered, "They were supposed to go on a date but Asaka and Suzugamori was too famous as voice actors. They went to an aquarium and instead of enjoying their time there they were asked to say a few lines with their character voice from the fans who knew them"_

 _"How did you know Misaki?"_

 _"I was there, in disguise because I don't want my fans to find me when I'm relaxing"_

Miwa patted Ren's back as Aichi gave a pity look at him, "You have it tough Ren"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask Asaka to go to another place but while Asaka was saying the lines they asked her she was smiling that I didn't have the heart to just pull her off from there" Ren said disheartening. He remembered that one date and a few others that ended up the same. But he dislike having to go in disguise for a date with Asaka too.

"I understand that feeling Ren-kun" Aichi said as he recall one of his dates with Kourin.

'Same here' was what Kai wanted to say, but he kept it in.

 _"...but"_ Asaka's voce appeared again and Ren's ears rung, _"Even so. Suzugamori always make it up to me"_

 _"How?" a_ sked the three girls at the same time.

 _"He would invite me to his apartment, make dinner and watch movies while cuddling~"_ Asaka answered, almost giggling in her own voice and it earned a bright smile on Ren face as all hiw worries about the date disappeared.

 _"Really!? That's fun!"_ Kourin and Akari responded while Misaki stayed silent.

What Asaka said next made Ren almost flew to the seventh cloud, _"Suzugamori is the best, I don't want anyone else"_

 _"Kourin, Akari. You never cuddle while watching movies with Aichi and Miwa before?"_ Misaki broke the silence and made another silence in the radio. The boys knew that the girls were looking at each other as if it was a really good hunch of what the will do.

 _"...don't tell me you have Misaki~"_ Akari said or maybe, teased. Automatically the boys head turned to the almost blushing figure who have his hands folded and eyes shut.

"Kai. Explain."

"Kai-kun!"

"I knew Kai was the cuddly type!"

Kai glared at them though the blush didn't disappeared, "Shut up"

The boys put their attention back on the radio as they heard Misaki continued talking, _"Yeah. I was in his apartment for dinner because Shin was late from the shop meeting. There was a movie I wanted to watch in the TV and Kai said it was okay"_

 _"So? So?"_ The girls asked, almostas eager as the boys were.

 _"So I watched. Kai noticed I was cold and he gave me his blanket, I noticed he was cold to so I asked him to get inside the blanket with me. Maybe because the movie was so long I ended up sleeping snuggling to him. After that event, we kinda cuddle in front of the TV more often"_

 _"Misaki~"_ Akari and Kourin rung.

 _"Don't give me that look!"_ Misaki tried to fight back and the boys wanedered what made Misaki offended.

 _"Tell us then~"_

 _"Yes. Yes I do enjoy it. He is warm and I love snuggling up to him"_ Misaki said and now the boys understand what kind of look the girls gave Misaki.

 _"Misaki admitted it!"_

 _"Pipe down!"_

 _"Look who's blushing"_

 _"Shut up"_ it kinda bothered the boys how much Kai and Misaki affect each other that they would have the exact reaction, that is blushing and then telling the others to 'shut up'. But now, Kai almost have no regrets of doing this spying thing on the girls, but Aichi still does, because this talk was supposed to be privacy on the girls side.

Miwa saw Aichi's hesitated face and patted his head as he reassured Aichi, "Don't worry we won't get caught. They're in Akari's room no way they cou-"

The door to Miwa's room opened wide. There, stood Misaki, Asaka, Kourin and Akari. All four of them wearing their pajamas and behind the four of them was Miwa's mother, smiling happily. The radio was suddenly turned off, maybe from the remote control in Akari's hand. The girls faced the bous and have sneaky glares on their faces. Before she left, Miwa's mother said, "Taishi, Kai, Sendou, Suzugamori, the girls called me and told me they wanted to check on you guys, so I let them"

"Taishi~"

"Ren~"

"Toshiki~"

"Aichi~"

Akari walked in first, showing a small black chip in his hand and she showed it to the guys as she started speaking, "So... We kind of found this listening device in my room"

Kourin continued, "We were actually confused at first but then we knew who might do this"

Misaki showed her phone as she continued, "We called a few friends to make sure where you guys are"

Asaka then smiled or maybe smirked at them and she said, "So they are actually here~"

Ren, Kai and Miwa asked the same question at the same time, "..did you just call me by my first name!?"

"Yes" the three girls responded. Minus Aichi and Kourin because after they started dating, they called each other with first name basis.

Kai, Ren and Miwa pleaded to the girls who surrounded them "Call my name again... Please?"

But the girls smirked, "No. We won't. Sadly you didn't get it on tape huh?"

Kourin then started speaking, "The payback for this crime is that you guys MUST treat us a few shopping"

"A FEW!?" Ren and Miwa shouted.

"Okay" Kai and Aichi responded easily, as if it was nothing hard at all.

"NO! Aichi! Kai! How come you agree just like that?" Miwa and Ren cried because they felt like betrayed by the two boys. Kai and Aichi just shrugged.

"It's fun shopping with Kourin" Aichi said first.

Kai continued as he made almost the same smirk as the girls, "Yeah, although we need to bring the stuff their fashion sense are good and we have our spare too"

"NOT AKARI AND ASAKA!"

"Ren~ / Taishi~ we'll make sure we drain you credit card don't worry" the girls said as demon-like smile appeared on their faces. Chills spread around Miwa and Ren's body. At the same time, Aichi was already taking Kourin's lips with his as he was sooo happy when he knew he was her first kiss and Kai put his hands around Misaki's waist and his head on her shoulder as they went out of Miwa's room.

Kai bid the boys good bye with a, "Have fun Miwa! Ren!"


End file.
